


there's still life in the heart

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah saves Beth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's still life in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: au: other

_Get onto the platform.  Put purse down.  Take off heels.  Take off jacket, then fold it up.  Wait until the subway comes.  Then jump._

Beth had been rehearsing this routine for days.  She came up with the idea shortly after killing Maggie Chen.  The sugar pills weren’t working anymore.  The information she had learned about her existence, initially through Katja and her European intel and then through her research of the two other clones she could find in North America, made her depression stronger.  Then there was the stress of finding Katja a doctor that wouldn’t alarm any of the monitors.  The death of Maggie Chen made matters worse, as Beth’s stress levels went through the roof, or so she thought, trying to cover up the death so she wouldn’t go to prison.  Finding out Paul never loved her and was monitoring her in unknown ways to some unknown organization was the last straw.  Maybe she should’ve gave in and let Maggie Chen kill her after all.

Beth got off her train.  She stood near the other end of the platform, facing the other train.  Then she waited.  Tears fell down her face.  _This is really happening,_ she thought.

When she heard the train coming, she put down her purse.  She took off her heels, then her jacket. 

Then she did something she didn’t expect: look behind her.

That’s when Beth saw her.  The woman that looked like her.  She knew this woman wasn’t Katja or Katja’s “genetic individuals” she found in Europe (brought back to life), Cosima or Alison.  This woman didn’t dress like any of the other clones.  She halted.

The train stopped in front of Beth.  People got off the train, annoyed that Beth’s things were on the subway platform.  Beth didn’t jump.  She was still alive.

“What the hell were you doing?” the woman who looked like Beth said.  This woman wasn’t like the other clones Beth had already found. She had an English accent.  The woman’s tone didn’t seem _too_ concerned Beth didn’t commit suicide.  In fact, she sounded a bit disappointed. 

“I...I don’t know,” Beth said. 

“Who are you?”

“Elizabeth.  But you can call me Beth.”

The woman who looked like Beth shook her head.  “No.  _Who are you?_ ”

“I’m still trying to figure it out, but if you’re wondering, we’re not twins.  We’re clones.”

“Clones?”

“I found a couple of them.  They’re living in a community--”

“That can wait.  You really should stay somewhere for the night.  I’m taking you home with me.  Do you have a Metropass, or do you pay every time?”

“I have a Metropass.”

“I live in a flat with my brother.  Don’t worry, he’s gay.  I’ll look for some pillows and blankets, and I’ll make sure you sleep on the couch.”

“You never told me your name.”

“Sarah Manning.”

“Thank you, Sarah.”

The name sounded familiar to Beth, but that was the least of her worries.  For now, she let Sarah take her home, enough time to gather her thoughts and figure out what she was going to do next.


End file.
